What I've Become
by pinkusako
Summary: Is the future slowly still ticking forward unto the day when Acnologia is ruler of this world, filling it with despair? Natsu's not taking any chances and will do whatever it takes to still protect the future as he promised a year ago. -One Shot/takes place after chapter 425/Sequel to Where He Comes to Pray/rated T-


This is another one shot I quickly typed up after reading chapter 425. This is **spoiler** heavy! This is a sequel to my other one shot, Where He Comes To Pray. Where He Comes To Pray takes place right after Natsu kidnaps Lucy after the Grand Magic Games, with this story taking place after 425 as I have said, but still ties into my other one shot. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, if you do enjoy this one shot, be sure to check out my ongoing story Efflorescence!

* * *

**What I've Become**

Natsu crumpled the job request that he held in his hand. _"This is it." _The future that he fought to protect wasn't saved yet. Time was still ticking forward that would lead to the events of a bleak future. With Acnologia king of this world, filling it with despair. A future that would push Rogue to the brink. Would a future Lucy be killed in front of his past self? The Eclipse gate was destroyed by him no less. However, he wasn't willing to take a chance. He had felt enough despair when he watched Igneel's body being torn to shreds, falling in defeat. He didn't want anyone to suffer as he done. He will bring Fairy Tail back together, save Gray from the path he has deviated on to, and more importantly protect Lucy and her future.

With stealing the job request from Rogue, he grabbed Happy and Lucy running off in haste. He had to see this with his own eyes. His nakama who had his back, who pushed him to become better stronger in their daily squabbles as kids. He couldn't piece together what had happened for Gray to be where he is now. He wanted to believe in Gray, but in order to protect _her_ he couldn't trust him.

Natsu picked Lucy up getting her onto the boar that had been their companion to arrive at Sabertooth so quickly. She playfully knocked him in the head, protesting as she eyed him suspiciously. Once she got into place, Natsu placed his hands on the soft bristle, digging his fingers into the boar's side.

For a moment, Lucy and Happy looked on with concern. Lucy could see something was heavily weighing on his mind. She wanted to know so she could help her him, but he had asked her to not ask questions. What could it be that he was hiding from her?

"Please just trust me on this Luce." Natsu looked intently into her brown orbs that would normally cause his own heart to flutter, but now there was an intense ache. His stomach twisted as he climbed onto the boar. With a light kick, they took off riding once again with him eyeing the bandage he had wrapped around his arm.

It happened not long after he left, although slowly at first. The feelings he dwelled on for many nights after the loss of Igneel fed them. He did indeed felt something right as FACE was activating, something dark stirring and clawing inside of him. However as the dragons destroyed the magic pulse bomb it settled down but not for long. That place he had settled into, his own personal nightmare that he fed himself. Despair, hatred, sorrow. All of his negative feelings fed the demon that slumbered within him. Over time, the black flame patterned stretched across most of his arm.

Brief flashes of memories of what he once was along with the demon taunting him in his sleep. Admittedly he was more than anxious to know what he was and who he once was. As his fears grew and the worries of the world crashing down on him of what if he lost control and hurt someone he cared about, he debated the thought of even taking his own life. Something as dark and evil as himself had no right to exist in this world. He was even the guild master of Tartarus and created curse magic for Mavis's sake! To even fathom the things he had done, and planned to do was maddening. Just who and what was he now? Was he the Natsu Dragneel who thought he was, the one that Fairy Tail loved? Or was he truly E.N.D., the guild master of Tartarus and the strongest demon Zeref created?

As he was beginning to lose the battle, and his footing one night he gazed up into the moonless clear sky searching for a beacon of hope. The twinkling of the stars sung to his cursed soul soothing him. He was then reminded of Lucy. It was at the moment he realized how much truly missed not having the celestial mage next to his side. He realized just how much he cared for her since their fated meeting in Hargeon. Without even realizing it herself, she saved him that night.

Since that night, his love only grew for her something he didn't think was possible. The storm that brewed within him, the demon that stirred within was calmed. He had decided then he would pour his love on to her, to show her how much she meant to him. That his love for her saved him and that his only prayer was for her to love him. To his shock though, Fairy Tail was gone everyone going their separate ways, and to know how much he had hurt her by leaving crushed him.

Lucy leaned forward pressing her chest into his back, her arms clinging to him. "Natsu?" She murmured into his back. She had noticed a change in him since she first saw him at the Grand Magic Games and not just how powerful he was now, no. His actions, his words, and expressions spoke a million words to her. He had changed over the year. He was still the same goofy dork she knew and loved, but he was different. She couldn't place her finger on it.

Natsu deep in thought was unaware of the pressing weight on his back, and she held tightly onto him. "Mmm?" He looked over his shoulder, only seeing her golden hair waving in the wind.

Lucy hid her face into his back for the very reason to keep her own emotions at bay. She knew something was troubling Natsu and didn't want to add more to it by unleashing her own bottled up emotions. Even though he was here again with her finally, and while she has forgiven him it doesn't change the fact that the cuts from him leaving are still fresh. Oh boy and did she promise herself when she saw Natsu Dragneel again she was going to let him have it up one side and down the other. Upon seeing his smile that reminded her of the sun, her anger dissipated. "I know you don't want me to ask but…" Her fingers weaved into his waist coast. "I just want you to know whatever it is, you can tell me. That I'm here for you." She gritted her teeth her heart wrenching in her own chest. Why was the emotion so raw saying it? Was it because she was alone for a year with no one there for her? She mentally shook the thoughts out of her mind. This wasn't about her right now as it was about getting Gray back for Juvia and for Fairy Tail.

Natsu looked forward smiling softly as he put his bandage arms over hers. The touch of his hand on her arms soothed her aching heart, causing her to relax against him. She smiled into his chest, just thankful he was here now.

"Thanks Luce, for everything." To him, it no longer matters who or what he once was, all that mattered now was the man he had become. A man who treasure's his friendships, bonds and above all love.

He didn't know what was happening with Gray, but whatever it was he would bring him back to Fairy Tail. If love could tame the sleeping demon within, and him come back as the king of all demons then anyone could come back to their home in Fairy Tail.

He would without a doubt protect the future, protect Lucy, save Gray from his darkness and bring his family back together.


End file.
